parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Guppy Girl
Jaén Producción's Ninth Spoof of The Little Mermaid (1989). It has premiered on May 2019 in honor of the 30th anniversary and is now playing. Cast: *Ariel - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Eric - Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Flounder - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Sebastián - James (Thomas and Friends) *Scuttle - Donald Duck (Disney) *King Triton - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Úrsula - Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Grimsby - Ramón García *Charlotta - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Chef Louis - Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Harold the Seahorse - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Max the Sheepdog - Bubble Puppy (Bubble Guppies) *Ursula as Vanessa - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Ariel's Sisters are played by: #Attina - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) #Alana - Star Butterfly (SVTFOE) #Adella - Iris (Pokemon) #Aquatta - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) #Arista - Deema (Bubble Guppies) #Adrina - Oona (Bubble Guppies) Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Footage: *The Simpsons (1989) *Bubble Guppies (2011) *Grand Peix del Verano (1995) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2018) *Pinocchio (1940) *Family Guy (1999) *Teletubbies (1997) *Thomas and Friends (1984) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Pokemon (1997) *Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015) *The Land Before Time (1988) *Self Control (1938) *Officer Duck (1939) *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) (2007) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Bubble Puppy: Play and Learn (2014) *Donald's Dog Laundry (2014) *Mickey's Upon A Christmas (1999) *Venom (2018) *Trick or Treat (1952) *South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (1999) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Wise Little Hen (1934) *Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) *Dumbo (1941) *Little Einsteins (2005) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (1939) *The Aristocats (1970) *Mickey's Circus (1936) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Shrek 4: Happily Ever After (2010) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Frozen (2013) *Trombone Trouble (1944) *The Whoopee Party (1932) *Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (1999) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Fantasia (1940) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Lion King (1994) *Donald's Vacation (1940) *Early to Bed (1940) *Chef Donald (1941) *The Muppets Show (1976) *Carven Der Pumpkin with The Swedish Chef (2009) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *Aladdin (1992) *House of Mouse (2001) *Clair de Lune (1940) *Orphan's Benefit (1941) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) (2000) *Pingu and the Wedding Party (1997) *Pingu (TV Series) (1986) *The Loud House (2016) *Timber! (1940) *Donald and the Gorilla (1944) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *Donald in Mathmagic Land (1959) *Dinosaur (2000) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Scenes: *The Little Guppy Girl Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Guppy Girl Part 2 - James's Concert ("Daugthers of Peter Griffin") *The Little Guppy Girl Part 3 - Molly at the Sunken Ship *The Little Guppy Girl Part 4 - Molly Meets Donald Duck *The Little Guppy Girl Part 5 - Lord Dominator Watches Molly *The Little Guppy Girl Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Guppy Girl Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Guppy Girl Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Guppy Girl Part 9 - Gil is Saved ("Part of Your World"(Reprise)) *The Little Guppy Girl Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Guppy Girl Part 11 - Molly's Hidden Treasure *The Little Guppy Girl Part 12 - Lord Dominator's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Guppy Girl Part 13 - In Gil's Kingdom *The Little Guppy Girl Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissions") *The Little Guppy Girl Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Guppy Girl Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Guppy Girl Part 17 - Lord Dominator Takes Charge *The Little Guppy Girl Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Guppy Girl Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Guppy Girl Part 20 - Lord Dominator's Warth *The Little Guppy Girl Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Guppy Girl Part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Molly as Gordon the big blue fast express engine.jpg|Molly as Ariel Gil-bubble-guppies.jpg|Gil as Eric Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as Flounder JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Sebastián Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Scuttle Peter Griffin.jpg|Peter Griffin as King Triton Lord dominator apearence.png|Lord Dominator as Ursula Kaa the Python.jpg|Kaa Sir Hiss.jpg|and Sir Hiss as Flotsam and Jetsam No-220px-Ramón_García.jpg|Ramón García as Grimsby Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Charlotta Swedish Chef as Baker.png|Swedish Chef as Chef Louis Jiminy Cricket in DTV Valentine.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Harold the Seahorse Bubble puppy is toby.jpg|Bubble Puppy as Max the Sheepdog Lola Loud as Princess Ami.png|Lola Loud as Ursula as Vanessa Honey Lemon Pose.png|Honey Lemon, Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly, IrisBW.png|Iris, Gogo.png|GoGo Tomago, Deema.jpg|Deema, Oona the bubble guppy as Gloria.jpg|and Oona as Ariel's Sisters Category:Jaén Producción Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs